Animal Whisperer
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: harry grew up living a perfectly normal life with the dursley family. that is until they visit seattle and some latent abilities come forth in Harry and the Dursley's abandon him in seattle non magic Au
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Family**

Harry Pov

Now in the Country of England on the outskirts of London you will find a place called Surrey and if you look close enough you will find the housing estate located on the street called Privet Drive and if you looked at all the houses on that road you will notice that each of these houses look very similar to one another. However, there is one house that stands out and that in number 4, the house itself is the same but the gardens are the reason it is different to the others. One of the members of the Dursley household puts all their efforts into the garden as a part of their chores, that would be because of me Harry James Potter I spend any free time I have working on our garden as a fun pastime that makes Aunt Petunia proud and the neighbours green with envy.

I first came to the Dursley household at the tender age of 1 when a madman murdered my parents on Halloween, and my Aunt was the only living family member to take care of me. I had a good childhood, sure I got the smaller bedroom and didn't get as many toys as Dudley did nor as many birthday presents but they treated me like a second son. After getting full A's on my A levels, which were English Literature, Law, Mythology and Physics I was treated to a surprise holiday to Seattle in America with the Dursleys as a present along with $500 spending money whilst we were there (although at this point I had my inheritance from my parents available to use).

I was so excited about this trip! I'd never been out of Europe on holiday before and France gets kind of boring after going for 10yrs which meant I was almost bouncing in my seat on the plane and the car journey to the airport, even if it meant being up at the crack of dawn to get a full day exploring the day we got there.

Turning toward my cousin I asked him "So Dud what're you going to be doing in Seattle?" although he wasn't as smart as I was Dudley still got B's on his A levels but with how well Rugby and Boxing were going for him, he was planning on going into a career in the sports which made his Father immensely proud. "Dunno yet Harry, might just go look at the sights and see if American football is as big of a thing as they make it out to be. Oh and the Zoo, they have a brand new exhibit on snakes I really wanna go see" Nodding in agreement with my cousin I found myself nodding off for the rest of the journey waking up to my Uncle shaking me awake.

Walking out of the airport all our bags fully intact we piled into the large rental car Uncle Vernon hired to take us place to place in the large city, gazing up at the tall skyscrapers a very different skyline to the normal one back in Surrey I took out my camera and started to take photos of pretty much anything that caught my eye.

Arriving at the hotel I was glad to see it wasn't too big or fancy and me and Dudley had separate rooms to his parents giving us free range at night to sleep and do what we wanted before bed.

As soon as I unpacked all my stuff and claimed the bed next to the window because of the awesome view I ran over to my Aunt and Uncle's room to ask if it was ok for me to go out and once I had heard my Aunt's voice give her assent I was out the hotel and down the road faster than you can say 'photograph'.

Calling a taxi I asked for the driver to take me to the space needle and during the journey I was in awe of the architecture of the city I thanked and paid the driver as I made it to the bottom of the tower I looked up and suddenly felt miniscule against the grand scale of almost everything in y the city after taking a good amount of photos I went to the nearest fast food place to grab something to eat before I went back to the hotel, I could feel the jetlag finally catching up with me.

Thanking my driver and giving him what I owe him with a tip I dragged myself up the staircase that lead to our rooms before stripping into my pants and pulling on a pyjama top before crawling under the covers and attempting to block out the sounds of Dudley's snoring as he'd succumbed to the jetlag not long after eating at a restaurant with his parents.

 **Next day**

Stretching as I woke up from the glaring sun that was penetrating the thin curtains beside me I yawned as I went to the bathroom as Dudley did the same I'd done seconds before as he took over the bathroom as I got dressed for whatever we were doing today.

15 minutes later we were all dressed and fed as we headed toward Woodland Zoo to go see the new exhibit along with the other animals that were different to the ones found in the London Zoo. As we all piled out of the car we queued for a good half an hour to get our tickets and get in as we planned a specific route that would let us see everything with time to spare.

Due to the layout of the zoo we started out in the reptile house which would mean we saw the new exhibit first to mine and Dudley's delight. However the exhibit was highly underwhelming and Dudley got bored after a couple of minutes, all I could think about was how sad the poor Anaconda looked in its tank. "I bet you get pretty bored in there don't you big guy?" as I stared at the snake, the snake returning my gaze and nodding. Shocked I pulled away from the glass and shook my head thinking I was just seeing things. "I wish I could get you out of there so you could be free" I muttered and jumped away as the glass holding the snake smashed and the Anaconda broke free and made its way to freedom.

Before it completely vanished though as people separated to let the snake pass it seemingly nodded at me in thanks for apparently freeing it. Looking back at the now empty enclosure I took a closer look at what had caused the glass to break and was shocked to see that all the greenery that was in the enclosure had grown to a degree that they'd put that much pressure on the glass simply smashed. I looked at the crowd now gathering around the exhibit and when I saw the expressions on my families faces I knew it wasn't going to end well.

Weaving through the crowd toward my family we walked out in complete silence as I waited for the volcano that was Vernon when it came to unusual things to explode, messily and loudly. "BOY! WHAT WAS THAT FREAKISHNESS YOU JUST DID IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE!? DO YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO EMBARRASS THE PEOPLE WHO LOOK AFTER YOU? WELL. NOT LIKE IT MATTERS ANYMORE YOU ARE 18 AND SO I AM KICKING YOU OUT OF THE FAMILY. WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE HOTEL YOU WILL COLLECT YOUR BELONGINGS AND NEVER SHOW YOURSELF TO US AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD BOY?" The very red faced Vernon bellowed at me spit flying (thankfully avoiding me) and I nodded meekly half expecting this response.

We all sat I complete silence as we drove back to the hotel packing my stuff under the watchful gaze of my Aunt I heard her apologise about Vernon before I left the hotel wondering what I was going to do now. At the very least I still had my credit card linked to the account my parents had set up for me as a child.

The real question was how on earth did I manage to break the enclosure and how did the snake understand me.

 **An: ne ne how was it? That was so horrid to try and word the snake enclosure bit**


	2. Friends?

**AN: So right now Harry and Delsin are 17/18 with Reg being a year older than them, the events of infamous 2 are about to occur-so the timeline doesn't get confusing, the next chapter will probably kickstart the story of Second Son.**

 **Animal Whisperer pt2**

Sitting on a bench in a small park i found on the outskirts of the city i began to think about what i was going to do, i could stay in Seattle and use my inheritance to buy myself a small apartment or a lodge on the egde of the city or should i go back to the Uk? i mean i don't have anything waiting for me back there, no boyfriend or girlfriend Dean and i broke it off to stay friends not long before the exam period. Looking up at the sunny sky i thought about how nice of a day this was and that i should probably get up and do something instead of moping, i glanced to my side to an older woman drop a bunch of bags due to gthe weight of them.

Deciding to be the good samaritan i went over to help her and picked up the heavier bags so she could carry the lighter ones, "Are you ok there Ma'am? i can help you with these if you want, it's wrong to make a woman as nice as yourself carry such heavy stuff. I'm Harry by the way!"as she laughed in response to me."Why thank you young man, normally i would have Delsin or Reggie helping me but i couldn't find either of them, i thought i would do it myself" she finished. As we walked down thw roads and pathways that led to the main house for her family we talked about our families though it was more of a one-sided converstaion with the old lady ("Call me Betty" she'd said) talking about her rather large family/tribe and describing each of them, me adding a few bits about the Dursely's here and there.

As we reached the Lodge near a large beach Betty opened the large wooden doors as i stood, awed by the wood carvings all over the building intricate ones depicting many things and the large totems at the front of the house shaped like eagles. i was brought back to the real world when Betty snapped her fingers in my face and i rubbed the back of my neck before apologising for zoning out. She just waved it off and invited me inside for something to eat and drink as a thank you, graciously accepting her offer i followed her to the kitchen and helped her chop up the veg needed as she prepared the meat and everything else.

As Betty left the stew to well...stew she sat down and we made simple converstions, grades, future career and what not. She sighed heavily, "If only Desmond could be like you, he doesn't take anything seriously because his brother takes the blame for him, he's actually the same age as you. Perhaps you'd be a positive influence on him?" she joked, although Harry did feel sorry for her. "I can try and help if you like? I don't start Uni for awhile and I plan on going to one around here, there isn't anything left for me in England anymore" he offered and was treated with a large hug and grin from the older lady. "That would be amazing thank you! Now he might actually leave his brother alone..." she agreed eagerly, in return offering him to stay with them.

Around half an hour later the stew was ready and as Harry helped Betty set the table, a pair of extremely loud voices penetated the calm of the dining area where people had been talking among themselves as they waited for their dinner to be served up. "I told you Reg! It's art! Come on, don't you want me to express myself more?" taunted the younger brother, wearing a sleeveless denim jacket and a beanie covering his dark hair. A groan was heard and the older, and taller of the two entered in a cream jacket he quickly took off to reveal a checkered red shirt matched with a pair of dark blue jeans, and a head of messy dark hair. It was easy to see the two were related by their similar bodytypes and their facial similarities, dark eyes, dark hair with tanned skin. "Delsin that does not make it ok to vandalise people's property no matter how good the art may-or may not look, it is also not what i meant, expressing yourself, why don't you actually find someone to be a friend rather than harass me non stop hmm?" the elder retorted as they sat down at the table.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence and as everyone was finishing their meal, Betty stood up to make an announcement "I would like everyone to meet Harry Potter, he will be staying with us for a few months before he goes to college, treta him kindly!" she introduced, Harry going bright red, not used to such attention and tried to shrink into his seat.

After everyone had left to do their own thing Betty called Harry, Reggie and Delsin over, "Boys this is Harry, he's the same age as you Delsin so please try to get along?" she winked at Harry who grimaced but smiled. The two brothers staring at him Harry spoke up "Well i hope we'll get along guys? Uh i'm not good at socialising i knew i'd be crap at this" sighing as i lost confidence. Grinning (more like a smirk really) Delsin grabbed Harry around the shoulders and proclaimed "this is gonna be a wonderful friendship!" his brother chuckling in the background.

The news that night would show iamges of a city decimated and people with crazy abilities appearing and causing damage all around the city, a quarantine letting none out. One name would be remembered in the minds of a generation: Cole McGrath.

 **AN: so what do you think?**


	3. Escapees

Chapter 3

Delsin Pov

The past 4 years flew by Harry's powers bloomed and he was able to change parts of his body or give himself different aspects of any animal, like the eyes of an eagle or nose of a bloodhound, the latter being quite funny as he could be distracted by anything.

Although there are some limitations, no mythical creatures and the larger the animal the more it takes out of him but overall its a pretty fun quirk/power. After a couple years of living with us he revealed his secret and me and Reggie both of us took it well, accepting him once more only leading to more pranks.

This is where you find me and Harry running along the beaches below Salmon Bay, Harry in his wolf form- a European wolf that was black with white socks and a grey mark on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt with dark forest green eyes.

"Oh come on man! You have a totally unfair advantage, 4 legs, faster, you can even jump higher!" as we neared the longhouse I put all the effort I could into speeding up on the last stretch slowly closing in on Harry's lead and slide to Base and the same time Harry skidded over, back in human form.

Harry quickly changed back again a grin plastered on his face and red breathing hard, wearing a tight grey vest with a red and gold checkered flannel over the top with a pair of tight jeans and red converse to complete his outfit.

"You never said I couldn't use my powers" the shorter man argued to the taller who rolled his eyes and replied "I figured it was a given so it'd be a fair fight! Watch your back man, you won't know when but I will make you regret cheating-" but before I could finish the door opened and a firm grip landed on the shoulder of me and Harry would instantly froze as we both simultaneously turned around the see my angry older brother in full Sheriff gear and mindset.

"Do you two have any idea how embarrassing it is to have to haul your asses in at least twice a week?" he questioned glaring at us both as we arrived at his truck and he turned us around to face him. "Well you could just not arrest us you know, it's just art man" I argued back bristling as started to get annoyed as he has a go at my, not to bolster my confidence, awesome and under appreciated work.

"That is not how you should be spending your time, why don't you help Berry or anyone else in the tribe? I'm sure they need it" Reggie retorted knowing he was striking a chord mentioning the woman we all see as a grandma "Reggie." I said to gain his attention "Truck" I stated and he turned around to see an armoured D.U.P truck crash into nearby cars before toppling over on its side with a large crash and begin burning as two people got up and ran into the forest Reggie going after them "You two, stay. There" he ordered as he vanished into the treeline, Harry following him in falcon form.

"Yup, I'm totally not going to go look at the burning vehicle that is right in front of me, duh" I spoke to myself as I walked over to the rear of the vehicle to see a man in an orange jumpsuit and shaven head struggle beneath the heavy door. I took a deep breath and held the door up long enough for the guy to crawl out and grunt in pain, probably from the crash. Dropping the door heavily-God knows it weighed a crap ton and offered the guy a hand up. As soon as I made contact with his hand my hand, my surrounding dimmed and all I could feel was burning, as though my insides were melting into nothing and I fell to the floor losing strength in my legs, everywhere really as my eyes finally closed and I could no longer feel the pain.


	4. First decision

**Chapter 3**

Delsin Pov

Holding my head as i got up or tried to my whole body dissapated into smoke making me stumble and fall over. Beginning to panic i attempted to walk past the burning truck only to lose physical form once more.

"Reggie? Harry?" i shouted, panic obvious in my voice as i nearly dashed off a cliff and onto the rocks below, "Delsin? Over here!" i heard Reggie shout "I-I'm coming" as i dashed seemingly through the fallen and burning trees. "REGGIE" i yelled as i reached my brother who was currently pinned beneath a tree.

"Oh thank God Reggie, Reggie-man there's something wrong " i began to ramble at my brother. "Well, first thing first, calm down, take some deep breaths and calm down it'll be ok. Now see if you can lift this off me" nodding in agreement with his words i took three long deep breaths before bending down to lift the tree up as much as i could to free my brother so he could crawl out. Worried i was suddenly gonna drop the tree on Reggie i threw the tree away from me and him, it crashing onto an already wrecked car.

Collapsing to the floor as i lost the strength in my legs i looked at my hands and saw they were being wrapped in smoke, whilst shaking badly. A pair of hands suddenly found themselves on my shoulders as my brother pulled me up and looked me directly in the eyes. "You are ok, this, is justs a surprise is all. i mean as long as you don't go growing tentacles it'll be fine right?" my brother joked trying to cheer up the mood as i laughed smiling a little.

"Thanks big bro, you still suck at jokes still" as i rolled my eyes as he smiled. Watching the smoke around my arms recede i brushed myself up "Delsin lets go find Harry, hopefully he'll have followed the other two conduits." as he finished speaking i saw a large explosion at Betty's Cannery "Reggie! Betty is still in there we gotta make sure she's ok!"

The two of us began running to the cannery, reaching the gate we saw the control pad had been melted into a muddle and the gate was locked. "Delsin-how are we going to get in? No using your po-Oh and he's gone" Reggie began to say, realising half way through that i was already gone and entering a vent that lead inside the building.

Now inside the burning my worry and panic rising as i saw all the fire and began searching for Betty, having no luck i began to look for the entrance to the other part of the building sighing in annoyance as it was blocked with burning debris that i couldn't get through. Noticing a long chain on a barrel beside me i picked it up and gave it a few swings, liking its power i swung at the debris breaking through it and then wrapping the chain around my arm to keep hold of it where it was less obvious.

I saw Betty armed with her staple gun trying to get as far from the conduit guy as possible, laughing a little at the sight i walked over and overheard what he was saying "Lady we gotta get outta here, i ain't gonna hurt ya, i just gotta go before She gets here" he tried to coax the old woman but it wasn't working, Betty was extremely stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Betty take the back entrance its clear from rubble, i'll deal with this guy" i watched and waited until i was sure she had left the building, the tenseness if my shoulders lessened knowing she was safe. Turning to face the confused smoke conduit as my own smoke curled around my arms and the chain i had grabbed raising an eyebrow at the guy with an obvious silent question he looked at me and said, "look i'm sorry kid i dunno what i done but i didn't mean too, i just had to escape when i could, i have a certain someone waiting for me" he held his hands up in surrender before he dashed towardthe door Betty just escaped out of.

However i tackled him before he could reach the door grabbing onto his arms and once more the scenery around be blurred to one that showed the now named conduit Hank's story and how he came to escape the truck when he did. "W-what the hell was that?!" i called to him as he tried to heave himself up, grunting at the effort and holding his head before he ran through the wooden door as i made to follow him.

Letting a low groan of annoyance i ran out the door, slamming it shut as some of the rafters fell across the door letting no one else in or out. Flinching as i heard the loud crash that cpuld be heard as i walked forward to see Hank getting slowly encased in concret until it consumed his whole body stopping him from speaking. Someone had killed him! It was at this point i noticed an auburn haired in a black trenchcoat walk over to concrete-Hank and patted on the statue before talking "AH Henry so much potential, too bad you didn't talk less and listen more" she sighed as she then walked over to me.

"He didn't say anthing to you did he? He is remarkably good at running his mouth" she asked it sounding more like an order as she stared me in the eye. Shifting uncomfortably at her gaze i replied "Uh, no? i wasn't really listening, can't trust them conduits now can we?" i nervously replied. "Bioterrorist, they're called bioterrorists only sympathisers and othe bioterrorists refer to themselves as otherwise, you wouldn't be lying to me would you? After all people are only nervous if they are lying or hiding something. Could it be you are hiding something hmm?" as if to prove her point she sent a shard of concrete through my shin a smiliar one going through Betty's.

Not as worried for myself i tried to get over to Betty from where she was inbetween a pair of D.U.P men and being held up by them unable to support herself. "NO BETTY, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE" i pleaded to which the woman retorted "I have heard that at her age bones are especially brittle" in a taunting tone only further pissing me off. I looked toward Betty who attempted a reassuring a smile and i found myself with a choice

Sacrifice yourself

Sacrifice the tribe


End file.
